Cinta Ada Karena Biasa
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Kediaman Sawada kedatangan penghuni baru, seorang pemuda bernama Gokudera Hayato. Sawada Tsunahime pun merasa perubahan mulai terjadi dalam hidupnya/59Fem!27/Gokudera x Fem!Tsuna/DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1 : New Comer

"Cinta ada karena biasa"

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

Disclaimer : KHR © Amano Akira

Pair : 59 x Fem!27 / Gokudera x Fem!Tsuna

Warning : OOC, AU, aneh, gaje, typo, dsb. Don't Like? Don't Read!

# # #

Sawada Tsunahime, gadis bermata caramel ini hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya secara bergantian, membuatnya tampak mirip dengan seekor ikan. Ibunya, Sawada Nana, terus sibuk memasak sambil bersenandung, sama sekali tampak tidak ambil peduli pada situasi yang tengah terjadi di belakangnya. Sementara Iemitsu, ayah Tsuna, sedang tersenyum lebar sambil 'memamerkan' seorang anak lelaki seumur Tsuna yang bermuka masam.

"Tunggu, ini serius? Maksudku, ayah serius?" akhirnya Tsuna bisa mengeluarkan suara setelah berhasil mengatasi perasaan shocknya.

Dengan bangga, ditambah pose menepuk dada, Iemitsu berkata, "Tentu saja."

Oh, Tuhan! Tsuna tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa mempunyai ayah seperti ini. Otak gadis berumur 15 tahun itu mulai berpikir, akan berubah seperti apa hidupnya dengan kedatangan remaja bernama Gokudera Hayato ini, semakin baikkah? Atau semakin burukkah? Yang Tuhan dan masa depan yang mengetahui jawabannya.

# # #

Lebih dari sekali Tsuna mencuri lirikan ke arah pemuda berambut silver yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengannya menuju Nanimori High School. Gokudera Hayato, berumur 15 tahun, rambutnya berwarna silver, dan matanya berwarna hijau. Hanya itu yang diketahui Tsuna tentang pemuda tak jelas asal-usulnya yang kemarin dibawa ayahnya pulang ini.

"Bersikap baik dan ramahlah pada Hayato ya, Tsuna-chan," perkataan Iemitsu malam kemarin berputar kembali dalam pikiran Tsuna. Ada masalah dengan itu? Bagi Tsuna sama sekali tidak ada masalah sama sekali, bersikap ramah pada pemuda ini sama sekali bukan masalah. Yang jadi masalah adalah, bahwa Gokudera Hayato-lah yang TIDAK MAU BERSIKAP RAMAH padanya. Ugh, pria itu sama sekali tak berbicara semenjak pertemuan mereka kemarin. Belum lagi, setelahnya Iemitsu langsung pergi lagi tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut. Pekerjaan, begitu alasannya. "Basi," batin Tsuna tak percaya.

"Hoi!" seruan Gokudera menyadarkan Tsuna dari lamunannya. Gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu menoleh secara spontan ke belakang, tempat Gokudera berdiri , tentunya setelah gadis ini berhasil mengatasi perasaan kagetnya karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara Gokudera.

"A-ada apa, Gokudera-kun?" Tanya Tsuna dengan gugup dan sedikit menunduk, tapi matanya tetap mencoba menatap Gokudera.

Sebagai jawaban, Gokudera menunjuk bangunan disampingnya dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya, membuat Tsuna mengikuti arah ibu jari itu menunjuk. Dan kemudian dilihatnya sebuah bangunan besar bertingkat dengan halaman luas dan sebuah papan nama bertuliskan 'Nanimori High School' di depannya.

Gulp! Tsuna menelan ludah. "Ah, ma-maaf Gokudera-kun. Gara-gara aku melamun, jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan. Syukurlah, Gokudera-kun menyadarinya ya," ujar Tsuna gelagapan. "Duh, aku benar-benar minta maaf Gokudera-kun!" kali ini Tsuna membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya.

Di luar dugaan, atau malah sangat sesuai dengan dugaan, Gokudera bersikap cuek. Dia hanya berkata, "Antarkan saja aku ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang." Membuat Tsuna segera berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah, diikuti Gokudera dua langkah di belakangnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, entah kenapa banyak pandangan mulai berpusat pada sosok Gokudera. Dan itu, membuat Gokudera jadi risih, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. Akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti berjalan begitu berada di depan pintu yang diatasnya tertulis 'ruang kepala sekolah'.

"Gokudera-kun, mulai dari sini akan kutinggal," kata Tsuna menjelaskan.

Tanpa mengiyakan, Gokudera membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah. Setelah suara pintu tertutup terdengar, Tsuna hanya bisa menghela nafas lega. Jujur, berada di dekat Gokudera Hayato membuatnya gugup dan sedikit tertekan, kadang malah membuatnya sesak dan sakit kepala.

"Dame Tsuna!" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya sambil menubruknya dari belakang.

"Uwaaah, M.M!" ujar Tsuna sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. "Kau membuatku hampir jatuh!" protesnya.

M.M melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Tsuna. "Hei, sejak kapan kau kenal cowok setampan itu, he?" tanyanya menyeramkan. "Kau tak mau mengenalkan teman barumu itu padaku, hm?" goda M.M

Tsuna memasang raut kesal, M.M membuatnya sesak. "Lepaskan tanganmu, M.M," pinta Tsuna nyaris merengek. "Nanti akan kukenalkan deh!"

"Cih," M.M melepaskan tangannya sambil berdecih. "Kau sekarang jadi sama menyebalkannya dengan gadis bodoh itu, yang bisanya hanya mengganggu Mukuro-chan! Tidak seru!" katanya kesal sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Jangan bicara begitu tentang Chrome, atau Mukuro bisa saja mengurungmu di gudang seperti saat itu," ucap Tsuna membalas perlakuan M.M, dan berhasil membuat M.M membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan raut ketakutannya. "Sudahlah, kita ke kelas saja sebelum Hibari-senpai menemukan kita!"

# # #

"Bagaimana bisa Gokudera-kun masuk kelas yang sama denganku? Kebetulan kah? Kesengajaankah? Bagaimana pun peluangnya Cuma 1 banding 7," batin Tsuna dengan wajah pucat. Di depannya, tepatnya di depan kelas, seorang Gokudera Hayato sedang diperkenalkan oleh Lal Mirch, wali kelas Tsuna –yang sadis, tambahkan itu-.

"Jadi, Gokudera, kau akan duduk di,…" Lal memotong kalimatnya sebentar untuk memandang ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Setelah menemukan apa yangdia cari, dia melanjutkan, "Kau akan duduk di belakang Sawada. Dan dia juga yang akan mengantarmu berkeliling sekolah," sukses membuat Tsuna bangkit dari kursinya, dan memprotes.

"Tunggu, Lal-sensei! Itu bukannya tugas Fran selaku ketua kelas?" dan langsung dihadiahi lemparan kapur oleh Lal Mirch.

"Kerjakan saja apa yang kukatakan!" kata Lal dengan aura menyeramkan, membuat Tsuna ciut seketika. "Gokudera, segera tempati bangkumu!" kali ini Lal memerintah Gokudera. Walaupun sedikit kaget melihat perilaku wali kelasnya, Gokudera diam saja dan berjalan menuju bangku di belakang Tsuna. Sementara itu si ketua kelas yang tadi sempat dibicarakan hanya bersikap cuek sambil membaca komik di mejanya, oh-sangat-Fran-sekali.

# # #

"Gila," semenjak bertemu Gokudera, dia, Tsuna, jadi semakin sering membatin. "Belum ada sehari dia pindah ke Nanimori, sekarang Gokudera-kun sudah membuat masalah dengan Hibari-san! Ah, benar-benar gila!" pikiran Tsuna semakin kalut.

Situasi saat ini dimulai setelah Tsuna mengantar Gokudera melihat lantai dua. Dia lantai tiga, mereka berpapasan dengan Hibari, sang ketua komite disiplin Nanimori. Gara-gara melupakan satu orang ini, Tsuna tak sempat memperingatkan Gokudera untuk memperbaiki cara berpakaiannya yang macam anak berandalan itu.

Saat Hibari menegur Gokudera, Gokudera malah balik menantang Hibari. Dan jadilah situasi seperti sekarang. Gokudera sedang berdiri tenang sambil mengirimkan tatapan menantang pada Hibari Kyoya. Cukup lama keduanya bertatapan, tepatnya saling mengadu tatapan kematian, sampai akhirnya Tsuna menyela diantara keduanya.

"Hibari-san, tolong maafkan Gokudera-kun!" katanya sambil membungkuk. "A-aku akan menerima hukuman menggantikan Gokudera-kun, bagaimana pun Gokudera-kun masih baru disini," katanya memohon.

Sesosok perempuan tiba-tiba saja muncul dari tengah-tengah kerumunan para murid yang sedang asyik menyaksikan konfrontasi Gokudera-Tsuna vs Hibari, seorang gadis berwajah _chinesse_ dan berkepang dua. "Disini kau rupanya Hibari-san, aku mencarimu dari tadi," kata perempuan itu sambil berjalan mendekati Hibari.

I-pin, nama gadis itu. Murid perempuan Nanimori High School kelas tiga, sekelas dengan Hibari. Semua murid sesekolah juga tahu kalau Hibari tak pernah mau bertarung di depan gadis _chinesse_ ini, tapi kalau di belakangnya, jangan ditanya kesadisan seorang Hibari Kyoya. Ah, dan lagi, I-pin juga dapat membuat Hibari berhenti bertarung dengan Mukuro, musuh bebuyutan Hibari.

Hibari menatap I-pin dengan tajam sebelum menghela nafas dan berkata, "Sepertinya aku harus menunda konfrontasi ini." Lalu berbalik, membuat gakurannya sedikit terkibas. "Kita lanjutkan saja lain kali, Gokudera Hayato," katanya sambil berjalan pergi. "Ayo pergi, I-pin!"

"Hai," kata I-pin sambil mengikuti Hibari. Tapi sebelumnya, dia menoleh dulu ke arah Tsuna kemudian tersenyum sambil mengedip.

Setelah Hibari dan I-pin tak lagi terlihat, Tsuna menghampiri Gokudera. "Gokudera-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

"Eh?" Gokudera menoleh ke bawah, menatap Tsuna yang memang lebih pendek darinya. "Iya, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya singkat dengan raut wajah datar. "Sekarang, jauh-jauh dariku!" katanya sambil mendorong Tsuna menjauh, membuat gadis itu bertanya-tanya apakah seorang Gokudera Hayato sebenarnya membencinya.

"_Ah,apa peduliku_," batin Tsuna tiba-tiba, sambil memandang Gokudera yang berjalan disampingnya. Keduanya dalam perjalanan kembali ke kelas. "_Dia membenciku juga bukan masalah_," kali ini Tsuna kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Gokudera Hayato yang selalu masam.

# # #

"Tadaima," ucap Gokudera dan Tsuna bersamaan.

"Okaeri," seruan balasan berasal dari dua orang. Yang satu adalah ibu Tsuna, Sawada Nana, sementara yang satu lagi adalah dari seorang wanita asing berambut pink.

Tiba-tiba Gokudera membatu di depan pintu masuk, begitu si wanita asing berambut pink itu menampakkan diri. Sungguh membuat Tsuna heran.

"Tsuna-chan," panggil Nana yang ikut melongok dari dapur. "Kita kedatangan tamu hari ini," katanya ceria. "Ini kakaknya Gokudera lho, namanya Bianchi."

Tsuna membulatkan matanya. Lagi-lagi terjadi hal yang mengejutkan dalam hidupnya, padahal belum dua puluh empat jam lamanya Gokudera Hayato memasuki lingkaran hidupnya. "Eh? Kakaknya Gokudera-kun? Kok tidak mirip?" Tanya Tsuna spontan dengan bodohnya.

Tiba-tiba patung Gokudera bergeming. "Dia bukan kakakku!" katanya keras, membuat Tsuna dan ibunya menelengkan kepala heran.

Atmosfir di ruangan itu berubah menjadi berat, suasana pun menjadi canggung dan menegangkan. Sampai akhirnya tangan Bianchi jatuh pada pundak Tsuna.

"Tsunahime, aku titip Hayato ya selama aku tak ada," katanya dengan pandangan memohon. Walaupun tanpa tatapan seperti itu pun rasanya Tsuna tak akan menolak kok, dia adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' di seluruh dunia, mungkin. "Dia agak keras kepala, jadi yang sabar saja ya menghadapinya." Kali ini Bianchi memberikan saran.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Aneki!" sela Gokudera marah. "Lagi pula, mana mau sih aku berdekatan dengan cewek itu!" lanjut Gokudera, sukses menghujam hati Tsuna dengan panah, sayangnya bukan panah cinta. "Seperti kau tidak tahu keadaanku saja," ujarnya, kali ini dengan suara pelan dan sambil membuang muka.

Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Bianchi. Dari ekspresi muka saja sudah ketahuan bahwa Tsuna penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, kenapa semua orang memintanya untuk bersikap ramah dan menjaga Gokudera? Bagaimana pun, Tsuna kan bukan ibunya. Lagi pula, Gokudera sendiri mengatakan dengan gamblang bahwa dia membenci Tsuna. Jadi,… mana bisa dia berdekatan dengan orang yang sendirinya tak mau berdekatan dengannya.

"Berjuanglah, Tsuna! Taklukan adikku yang menyebalkan dan keras kepala ini!" permintaan Bianchi semakin menjadi-jadi. Sementara di mata Tsuna, rasanya dia melihat api amarah di belakang punggung Gokudera. Ah, rasanya beberapa barang akan pecah.

# # #

"Jadi, perkenalkan sekali lagi, namaku Bianchi, kakak perempuan Gokudera," kata Bianchi di tengah acara makan malam di rumah Tsuna, dengan Tsuna, Nana, Gokudera, dan Bianchi yang menghuni ruangan. "Aku mewakili Hayato meminta maaf karena sudah merepotkan juga membuat keributan tadi siang."

Gokudera malah membuang muka sambil berdecih pelan.

Nana tersenyum ramah, sepertinya tak melihat perilaku Gokudera. "Tak apa, tak usah dipikirkan. Lagi pula sekarang Gokudera sudah menjadi tanggung jawab keluarga ini selama setahun," katanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya feminine.

Tsuna menghela nafas. Inilah yang membuatnya bertingkah laku seperti orang cacat mental kemarin malam. Siapa yang tidak kaget kalau tahu-tahu ayahmu membawa pulang seorang anak lelaki lalu mengatakan dia akan tinggal di rumahmu selama setahun penuh. Ah, kemana Iemitsu sekarang disaat dibutuhkan? Tsuna butuh penjelasan pastinya.

"Oh ya, Tsuna, bagaimana perilaku Hayato di sekolah? Kuharap dia tak membuat masalah," ujar Bianchi.

Tsuna takut-takut melirik Gokudera yang tetap tampak terganggu dan memutuskan tidak peduli pada kehadiran kakaknya yang tidak dibutuhkan. Dengan sekali tarikan nafas panjang, Tsuna akhirnya berkata, "Gokudera tak membuat masalah kok, semuanya baik-baik saja." Oke, untuk apa Tsuna berbohong? Entahlah.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sejak kecil Hayato memang nakal dan berandal," kata Bianchi sambil mengerling jahil ke arah Gokudera.

Penasaran juga Tsuna jadinya dengan masalah keluarga Gokudera. Bianchi tampaknya sangat sayang pada Gokudera, tapi kenapa Gokudera membenci Bianchi? Mungkin bila Tsuna dan Gokudera bisa menjadi sedikit lebih akrab, dia bisa menanyakan hal itu pada Gokudera. Toh, waktu setahun itu panjang.

= Tsuzuku =

A/N : Terima kasih pada yang sudah sekedar melihat, mampir, membaca, dan bahkan bila mereview.

Mohon maaf kalau ada salah apa saja yang membuat kurang sreg.

Kritik dan sarannya? Silahkan klik tulisan review di bawah ini!


	2. Chapter 2 : Valentine Day

Balesan review :

**Yulie Fong : **Gokudera bukan hanya BianchiPhobia, tapi juga alergi perempuan. Kalau dipeluk alerginya kumat. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Heiwajima BeenBin Amewarashi : **Terima kasih sudah mereview. Ehem,.. sepertinya Lambo tak akan dimunculkan di cerita ini, entahlah. Mungkin akan saya munculkan saat Haru juga muncul. Eh, festival budaya itu kapan sih? Bulan apa tepatnya?

Oke, let's enjoy the story in below!

# # #

"Cinta ada karena biasa"

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

Disclaimer : KHR © Amano Akira

Pair : 59 x Fem!27 / Gokudera x Fem!Tsuna

Warning : OOC, AU, aneh, gaje, typo, dsb. Don't Like? Don't Read!

# # #

Ternyata waktu setahun itu singkat. Bahkan dalam waktu sebulan Gokudera Hayato bertempat tinggal di kediaman Sawada, hubungan antara pemuda dan pemudi ini tetap sedingin dan sedatar samudra antartika. Dan kalau pun hari ini tidak datang, mungkin hubungan mereka ke depannya akan tetap seperti itu.

Hari ini, seperti biasa, mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama, sambil berjalan berdampingan. Hanya saja tak satupun dari mereka mengingat tanggal berapa sekarang, sama sekali tidak ingat. Bahkan setelah melewati gerbang sekolah dan melihat betapa semua murid perempuan bergerombol berbisik-bisik dengan sebuah bungkusan kado yang cantik di tangan mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Sawada, Sasagawa," kata Chrome menyapa kedua temannya. Di tangan gadis pemalu ini juga terdapat beberapa bungkusan yang cantik.

Tsuna meletakkan tasnya di bangku dan mulai duduk barulah kemudian membalas sapaan Chrome, setelah Kyoko lebih dahulu membalas sapaan itu. "Selamat pagi, Chrome," katanya. "Ngomong-ngomong ada apa sih, pagi-pagi begini sudah berisik?"

Baik Chrome atau Kyoko memandang aneh pada Tsuna, membuatnya salah tingkah. "A-apa? Ada yang salah?"

Chrome menggeleng, sementara Kyoko meletakkan tangannya di pundak Tsuna, sambil tersenyum misterius. "Sekarang tanggal berapa?" Tanya Kyoko.

Tsuna mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Em-pat belas, Fe-bru-a-ri?" ucapnya pelan. "14 Februari?" ulangnya lagi, tampak bingung. Terdiam sesaat, kemudian, "Eeeeehhh? Sekarang 14 Februari?" Tsuna menjerit tak percaya sambil bangkit berdiri dari bangkunya dengan tiba-tiba.

Chrome menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan senyum, sedangkan Kyoko membentuk jarinya menjadi bentuk V.

"Jadi, apa ada di antara kalian yang tadi melihat Mukuro-sama?" Tanya Chrome kemudian. "Aku takut dia akan dikejar-kejar fans-nya lagi seperti tahun lalu. Kemudian bertemu dengan Hibari-san yang juga sedang bersembunyi dari fans-nya. Dan,… yah, kalian tahu sendirilah kelanjutannya."

Tahun lalu memang heboh. Ada pertunjukkan bela diri gratis di lapangan, membuat tiga per empat murid sekolah bergender perempuan menjerit-jerit melihat idola mereka menunjukkan kebolehan mereka. Syukurlah Chrome dan I-pin berhasil memisahkan kedua 'karnivore' yang sedang bertarung itu. Bahkan I-pin sempata menceramahi Hibari pula. Sayangnya, berikutnya giliran I-pin dan Chrome yang dikerumuni fans bergender lelaki, bagaimana pun mereka berdua gadis paling popular.

"Tahun ini akan seheboh apa ya?" Tanya Kyoko. "Bukannya Gokudera-kun juga cukup terkenal? Belum lagi Yamamoto dari kelas sebelah. Kudengar dia dan Gokudera-kun juga mempunyai hubungan yang buruk gara-gara kemarin hari Yamamoto tidak sengaja mencetak home run setelah mengenai kepala Gokudera-kun."

Ah, Tsuna mengingat kejadian itu dengan jelas, kejadian yang tragis, menghebohkan, serta dihiasi oleh teriakan-teriakan. Eh? Kalau Gokudera dan Yamamoto sampai bertemu hari ini gawat dong artinya? _Pasti gawat_! Batin Tsuna.

# # #

Gokudera langsung keluar dari kelas begitu meletakkan tasnya. Dengan malas dia mulai berjalan ke kantin, walau pun ada rasa risih di dadanya karena dipandangi penuh nafsu oleh fans-nya, sepertinya mereka sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menyerahkan coklat mereka kepada sang pemuda blasteran Jepang-Italia itu.

"Yo, Gokudera!" sebuah panggilan, dari arah belakang.

Gokudera menoleh, mendapati sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berwajah ceria dengan senyum lebar terpampang sedang berjalan mendekatinya, tak lupa sambil melambaikan tangan. "Cih, Yakyuu-baka!" kata Gokudera sebal. Yup, inilah Yamamoto Takeshi yang beberapa waktu lalu pernah melempar bola mengenai kepala Gokudera, salah satu pemuda yang termasuk paling popular di sekolah, satu jajaran dengan Gokudera, Mukuro, Hibari, dan Belphegor dari kelas tiga.

"Mau kemana, Gokudera?" Tanya Yamamoto sok akrab.

"Jangan sok akrab!" kata Gokudera sambil terus berjalan menuju tujuannya. "Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Tanya balik Gokudera.

Sambil tetap tersenyum Yamamoto mengeluarkan kertas yang berisi permintaan pertemuan di taman belakang sekolah. "Sepertinya ada yang ingin menyatakan cinta, hehe,…" jawab Yamamoto sambil cengengesan. "Biasa, ritual hari Valentine."

Gokudera tiba-tiba terpaku, membuat yamamoto keblablasan beberapa langkah dari si rambut silver. "He? Valentine?" tanyanya bingung. "Sekarang 14 Februari?"

Bingung dengan perilaku Gokudera, Yamamoto hanya bisa menjawab. "Tentu saja sekarang 14 Februari, memangnya ada apa?"

Rasanya Yamamoto bisa melihat wajah Gokudera memucat, dan sempat melihat bibir Gokudera bergerak membentuk kata '_gawat_' tanpa suara. Apanya yang gawat? Pastinya ada yang gawat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yamamoto mulai cemas. "Bukan pertama kali kan kau merayakan event valentine?"

Gokudera menutup mata dan mulai menarik nafas, menenangkan diri. "Ck, aku selama ini sekolah dengan fasilitas asrama cowok," katanya mulai kembali bersikap biasa, dia juga mulai kembali melangkah. "Aku hanya tak suka membayangkan diriku di kerumuni sekelompok perempuan yang menggila."

Yamamoto tertawa mendengar ucapan Gokudera, sedikit tak menyangka juga Gokduera bisa bercanda, walaupun biasanya juga Yamamoto selalu menganggap kelakuan Gokudera sangat menarik untuk diperhatikan dan cukup lucu untuk ditertawakan. Silahkan katakan si maniak baseball itu tidak sopan!

"Oh ya, Gokudera, kau dapat cokelat dari pacarmu tidak?" Tanya Yamamoto iseng.

"Huh? Pacarku siapa?" Tanya Gokudera galak.

"Yang sekelas denganmu itu lho! Gadis manis berambut coklat temannya Sasagawa Kyoko," jawab Yamamoto. "Bukankah dia pacarmu? Kalian selalu berangkat sekolah bersama."

"Dia bukan pacarku, baka," sanggah Gokudera. "Kami Cuma tinggal serumah!"

Seruan 'eeh?' mulai berkumandang di sepanjang lorong, dan salah satu dari orang-orang yang berseru kaget itu adalah sang objek pembicaraan, Sawada Tsunahime.

Tsuna tak menyangka akan mendapati berbagai masalah hanya gara-gara masalah valentine. Niat awal mencari Gokudera untuk menengok keadaannya, sekarang dia malah jadi sasaran amukan massa, tepatnya para fans Gokudera. Belum lagi, keadaan semakin panas akibat ucapan Yamamoto berikutnya,…

"Woah? Kalian sudah menikah ya?"

Tsuna dan Gokudera tercengang, tentang bagaimana bisa kesimpulan seperti itu terlontar keluar. Kan mana mungkin anak semumuran Tsuna dan Gokudera menikah,apa lagi kalau melihat hubungan kedua orang ini yang, seperti sudah disebutkan sebelumnya, sedingin dan sedatar samudera antartika. Dua kata, TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Dengan akal sehat yang tersisa, Tsuna langsung melarikan diri sebelum para gadis menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan yang diberi bonus _death glare_. Oh Tuhan, masalah apa lagi yang akan terjadi?

# # #

Medan perangnya adalah saat istirahat siang. Semua tokoh idola yang benar-benar idola, dan terancam mati sesak nafas karena dikerumuni para fansnya, sedang berusaha mencari tempat yang aman untuk menghindari kebuasan para wanita yang hendak menyatakan cinta atau sekedar menyerahkan coklat. Sama saja, toh, tetap mengancam nyawa.

Gokudera pun sekarang sedang mencari tempat persembunyian, gerombolan gadis jatuh cinta baru saja berlalu. Setidaknya, untuk sementara waktu dia bisa bernafas lega, ancaman pingsan dan masuk rumah sakit bisa dihindari untuk sementara waktu. Gokudera pun melangkah keluar dari persembunyian sementaranya, sekarang saatnya berpindah tempat, dan tujuan berikutnya adalah ruang UKS yang setidaknya bisa dipakai istirahat.

Sampai juga Gokudera di ruangan yang berada di lantai dua itu, sedikit bersyukur bahwa yang paling dikejar-kejar oleh para gadis adalah anak kelas tiga. Perlahan Gokudera membuka pintunya, bagaimana pun Gokudera tak ingin mengganggu orang sakit bila ada orang lain di dalam sana. Baru dua langkah memasuki ruangan, dia sudah berhenti berjalan. Di depannya berdiri dua sosok yang dikenalnya cukup baik, yaitu Sawada Tsunahime dan dokter pribadinya.

"Oh? Gokudera rupanya," itu adalah ucapan Shamal. "Kukira kau sudah digotong dengan ambulance," katanya sambil tertawa menghina.

Tsuna hanya bisa tersenyum kaku yang dipaksakan, sudah jelas. Sedikit banyak, dia sudah mendengar masalah Gokudera dari Shamal. Sekarang pun dia jadi tahu kenapa Gokudera sangat membenci kakaknya. Oh, dan bila ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Tsuna ada di UKS, alasannya tidak jauh beda dari alasan Gokudera berada di ruangan ini, kabur dari para gadis. Masih ingat dengan omongan bodoh seorang Yamamoto Takeshi kan?

"Sedang apa kau disini, pervert?" Tanya Gokduera dengan wajah yang semakin sangar. Tampaknya kesal dengan kedatangan Shamal yang tidak tepat pada waktunya, atau malah sebenarnya sangat tepat dengan keadaan.

"Berterima kasihlah, aku melewatkan hari valentine-ku sendiri untuk menyusulmu," kata Shamal. "Bisa saja kan kau ceroboh kemudian alergimu kambuh. Ck, aku tak percaya ada orang yang bisa alergi pada perempuan."

"Dokter Shamal!" tegur Tsuna. Membongkar aib orang kan tidak sopan! Lagi pula, Tsuna mulai merasa kalau akan terjadi reka adegan seperti di rumahnya sebulan yang lalu saat Bianchi berkunjung, hanya saja saat ini pemeran Bianchi digantikan oleh Shamal. Singkatnya, Gokudera mulai mendekati limit kesabarannya.

Melihat Gokudera sudah berlari hendak menerjang Shamal bagaikan banteng yang melihat kain merah, membuat Tsuna secara instingtif dan spontan menghalangi Gokudera dengan cara menahannya dari depan. Yup, pelukan!

Entah nasib baik atau buruk, tepat bersamaan saat pintu UKS terbuka memperlihatkan adegan tersebut kepada semua yang berada di depan pintu, yang antara lain, Mukuro, Chrome, dan pengikut setia Mukuro, Ken dan Chikusa.

"Oya, pasangan baru di hari Valentine," kata Mukuro, dengan niat menggoda tentunya. "Semoga langgeng, maaf sudah menginterupsi!" lanjutnya kemudian mengajak para pengikutnya keluar dari ruangan dan mencari tempat persembunyian lainnya.

Cukup dalam hitungan lima detik setelah pintu tertutup, kulit Gokudera menunjukkan tanda-tanda merah-merah. Sedetik kemudian, dia jatuh ke tanah.

"Wah, wah," komentar Shamal datar.

Sementara Tsuna, dengan pose tangan setengah menggantung di udara, ikut membeku karena kaget melihat bagaimana alergi Gokudera bereaksi.

"GOKUDERA-KUN!" jeritan itu hampir bisa di dengan oleh separuh penghuni sekolah, jadi, jangan heran kalau setelah ini Tsuna akan berurusan dengan ketua komite disiplin. Setelah tragedy valentine ini selesai tentunya.

= Tsuzuku =

A/N : Update cepet. Dan masih bersambung.

Tema kali ini adalah Valentine.

Setting cerita ini adalah setahun Gokudera berada di kediaman Sawada.

Dan tiap chapter menceritakan tiap bulan kebersamaan Gokudera dan Tsuna, bagaimana cerita mereka akan terjalin nantinya.

Untuk tema bulan depan, saya masih mikir. Ada saran? Mohon reviewnya!


	3. Chapter 3 : Musim Semi?

Balesan Review ada di bawah ini :

**Ileyra**_Thanks for RnR. Ah, saya lumayan suka HibarI-pin sih, makanya saya menyempilkan sedikit tentang mereka dalam cerita ini.

**Su Zuna Ame**_Thanks for RnR. Ini sudah update, semoga kamu suka, XDD

**mar-sama**_Thanks for RnR. Disini Yama punya temen lho! Alasan alergi Goku sederhana saja kok, gara-gara si Bianchi.

**bhiblu21**_Thanks untuk review dan sarannya. Saya ngambil musim semi pada akhirnya. Maaf ya. Semoga kamu suka cerita chapter ini.

**hibalicious**_Thanks for RnR. Aduh, sampai repot-repot review dua chapter. Virus Juudaime-con baru akan dimulai, bersiaplah! XDD. Ah, terima kasih untuk sarannya, saya pake musim semi, tapi hanaminya sepertinya tidak saya pakai. Maaf ya. Semoga kamu suka cerita chapter ini.

**Yulie Fong**_Terima kasih untuk review dan sarannya. Saya tidak memakai White day karena pastinya akan kejar-kejaran lagi. Saya memakai tema musim semi untuk chapter ini. Semoga kamu suka cerita chapter ini.

**Let's Enjoy All!**

"**Cinta ada karena biasa"**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction**

**Written By Gokudera J. Vie**

**Disclaimer : KHR © Amano Akira**

**Pair : 59 x Fem!27 / Gokudera x Fem!Tsuna**

**Warning : OOC, AU, aneh, gaje, typo, dsb. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Alasan Gokudera Hayato sampai alergi perempuan adalah :

Pertama, karena Bianchi.

Kedua, karena masakan buatan Bianchi yang notabene selalu menjadi racun.

Ketiga, karena perilaku Bianchi yang benar-benar selalu nyaris membunuhnya.

Intinya, semuanya disebabkan oleh Bianchi. Bahkan ketika Tsuna mendengarnya dari Shamal, gadis itu sampai _speechless_, tak bisa berkata-kata, mungkin karena alasan seperti itu terlalu bodoh.

Kemudian alasan kenapa seorang Gokudera Hayato sampai bisa terdampar di kediaman Sawada adalah :

Pertama, orang tua-nya yang pergi berbulan madu. Dan gara-gara itu Tsuna jadi tahu kalau Gokudera dan Bianchi itu berbeda ibu.

Kedua, karena keegoisan ayahnya ingin menampung Gokudera. Padahal sebenarnya Gokudera sudah berniat tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang nyaris dipesannya.

Ketiga, karena ternyata Bianchi sendiri sedang merencanakan pergi keliling dunia untuk mencari bahan percobaan baru bagi _poison cooking_-nya.

Tapi, kita lupakan saja apa yang sudah berlalu. Karena sekarang sudah memasuki bulan maret, sebulan setelah tragedy Valentine berlalu, dan saat bunga-bunga sakura yang dibenci Hibari Kyoya berkembang. Dan hari ini Lal Mirch masih saja marah-marah gara-gara kelemotan Tsuna dalam menangkap pelajaran, membuat M.M. terkikik geli dan nyaris tertawa terbahak melihatnya.

"Hai, Lal," syukurlah kedatangan orang ini menyelamatkannya. "Masih galak seperti biasa ya," komentarnya melihat perilaku Lal Mirch. Spontan, jeritan ala fansgirl membahana.

"Diam!" teriak Lal sambil menggebrak meja untuk menenangkan para muridnya yang membuat kegaduhan. Kemudian Lal menolehkan wajahnya pada seseorang itu, samar-samar semburat merah tampak di pipinya. "Mau apa kau kesini, Colonello?" Tanya Lal sok galak pada seseorang itu. Yup, inilah Colonello, sang guru olahraga tampan SMA Nanimori. Oya, hubungan Lal dan Colonello itu penuh cinta lho, walau kadang diselingi pertengkaran dan pertarungan berdarah.

"Oh, hampir lupa," kata Colonello santai menanggapi, lalu memandang para murid. "Pelajaran olahraga hari ini ditiadakan," katanya, membuat hampir seisi kelas bersorak senang. "Tapi,…" ternyata ada tapi, membuat sekelas kembali hening. "Jam kosong akan diisi oleh pelajaran PKK. Ini permintaan langsung dari Lussuria-sensei."

Beberapa murid ada yang terang-terangan mengatakan "Euh,..", jelas membuat Colonello tertawa, dan gara-gara itu beberapa murid perempuan harus digotong ke UKS. Oke, jadi, Lussuria itu guru PKK. Dengan sikap kemayu. Dan model rambut serta selera berpakaian yang unik.

Diam-diam Tsuna melirik Gokudera, dia tahu pemuda itu benci makanan buatan tangan yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Cukup dengan Bianchi saja traumanya. Lalu, pemuda itu juga benci keramaian, gara-gara alerginya tentu saja. _Jadi, kira-kira bagaimana reaksinya ya_? Batin Tsuna penasaran.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kapur mengenai dahi Tsuna dengan telak. "Ittai!" serunya. Saat dia mengangkat wajah, dia melihat seorang Lal yang memasang aura seram, sontak membuatnya memucat. "Ma-maafkan saya, Lal-sensei," ujar Tsuna ketakutan. Ups, Colonello sudah pergi rupanya.

Tak disangka, Lal malah menyeringai. "Memperhatikan pacarmu, Sawada?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Gokudera yang begitu namanya diungkit-ungkit langsung memasang wajah seram khas seorang perompak.

Deg!

Tsuna dapat merasakan tatapan marah langsung menghujamnya dari segala arah. Ekspresi di wajahnya langsung tampak seperti dia akan mengatakan, "Hiiiii!". Lagi-lagi, seorang Sawada Tsunahime mendapatkan masalah gara-gara kebodohannya. Poor Dame-Tsuna!

# # #

Pelajaran PKK hari ini dilakukan berkelompok, dan ditentukan secara undian. Entah keberuntungan atau kesialan bagi Tsuna, dia berkelompok dengan Gokudera-kun tersayang.

"Hhh,…" helaan nafas berat dari gadis manis tapi ceroboh itu. Gokudera sama sekali tak mau merespon apa pun yang Tsuna lakukan, tepatnya tak mau ikut campur dalam pelajaran masak-masakan ini. Oke, hubungan mereka mungkin sudah ada perkembangan, tapi Tsuna berani bersumpah perkembangan itu Cuma sebatas obrolan biasa dan pelukan tak disengaja.

"Ara, ara, kenapa Gokudera-kun tak mau membantu pacarnya?" tegur Lussuria yang sedang berkeliling.

"SIAPA YANG PACARKU?" bantah keduanya bersamaan. Bedanya, Tsuna dengan wajah merah dan Gokudera dengan wajah-tidak-enak-dilihat-walaupun-sebenarnya-sangat-pantas-untuk-diperhatikan. Oke, kepanjangan? Tapi Gokudera memang tampan. Tsuna saja mengakui.

"Tak usah marah begitu!" ujar Lussuria. "Biasa saja kenapa. Lagi pula, kenapa malu-malu mengakuinya sih?" Lussuria mulai memasang pose banci.

"Sudahlah sensei, kalau Tsuna-chan memang bilang begitu, mungkin dia memang tidak berpacaran dengan Gokduera-kun," bela Kyoko. Oh, Tsuna sungguh terharu, tak menyangka kalau kalimat Kyoko berikutnya benar-benar petaka. "Walaupun keduanya tinggal serumah sih."

"Waaah? Nikah muda?"

Empat segitiga siku-siku muncul di dahi objek pembicaraan. Wajah Tsuna memucat dan dia tak bisa berkata-kata. Seperti sebelumnya, para fans Gokudera yang tidak dapat menerima kenyataan mulai melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Tsuna. Ternyata isi kepala guru banci satu ini tak jauh berbeda dengan isi kepala si maniak baseball. Berikutnya, Lussuria wajib bersyukur karena baskom itu tak jadi mengenai kepalanya.

# # #

"Walaupun Tsu-chan bukan pacarmu, kau harus membantunya sebagi teman sekelompok, Gokyun~!" kata Lussuria dengan nada melambai, belum jera rupanya sudah memancing kemarahan seorang Gokudera Hayato.

"Cih, Cuma memasak saja kan? Bisa kulakukan sendiri!" kata Gokudera membangkang dan merebut apapun yang ada ditangan Tsuna.

Semua memandang penasaran pada Gokudera yang memandang alat pengaduk dan adonan di tangannya dengan tatapan seorang penyelidik. Kemudian ditolehkannya kepalanya ke Tsuna, membuat gadis itu sedikit berjingkat dan mundur ke belakang. "Mana buku panduannya?" Tanya Gokudera.

Hampir! Hampir saja Tsuna dan Lussuria, dan semua teman sekelas jatuh ke lantai mendengarnya.

"Ma-mana mungkin ada kan, Gokudera-kun?" ucap Tsuna dengan sedikit gagap. Cih, dia masih saja seorang Dame-Tsuna! Ada orang setampan itu di depannya padahal.

Muka Gokudera langsung masam. "Dimana-mana setiap hal pasti ada buku panduannya. Asalkan ada buku panduan, tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini!" serunya sambil menggebrak meja. Eh? Dimana semua yang tadi direbutnya dari tangan Tsuna?

Dengan gerakan _slow motion_. Maksudnya, benar-benar sangat _slow_, Tsuna dan Gokudera menoleh ke arah jendela. Dan apa yang terlihat disana? Kalau menurut versi Tsuna dan teman sekelas lainnya sih itu neraka. Tapi kalau menurut pandangan seorang Gokudera dan Lussuria, itu hanyalah seorang Hibari Kyoya dalam mood yang sangat jelek, karena musim bunga sakura ditambah kepala yang tak sengaja terkena adonan.

_Glare!_

Pandangan mata bisa membunuh? Mungkin selain pandangan para artis, pandangan mata Hibari Kyoya benar-benar bisa membunuh orang. Satu ruangan, selain Gokudera dan Lussuria sudah pada jatuh pingsan saking takutnya. Hanya karena pandangan mata lho!

"O-ou? Jangan tidur disini anak-anak! Nanti masakannya gosong!" ucap guru kita yang entah bodoh, tidak peka, atau hanya ingin bercanda.

"Cih," Hibari dan Gokudera sama-sama mengatakan kata itu. Lalu saling memandang, tentunya dengan tatapan berhawa kematian. Kemudian sama-sama berlalu.

# # #

Yamamoto Takeshi melewati lorong sekolah, yang masih cukup ramai walaupun sudah sore. Saat melewati kelas Gokudera dan Tsuna, ternyata kelas itu juga masih penuh, tak satu pun tampak absen. Dan separuh dari murid-murid itu sepertinya mayat hidup yang kehilangan nyawa. _Oh, of course they didn't have a soul, Hibari's glare had been take it away_. Belum lagi, setelah itu Lussuria tetap memaksa mereka untuk mengikuti pelajaran PKK dan menyelesaikan masakan mereka.

"Wah? Wah? Ada apa ini?" Tanya Yamamoto heran. Baru pulang kegiatan club, sudah disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini. Ah, kebetulan ada kue, dan dia lapar. "Boleh minta kue-nya?" Tanya Yamamoto pada Tsuna, yang paling dekat dengan pintu kelas.

Tsuna hanya menganggukkan kepalanya yang terbenam di antara lengannya di meja.

"Oh, terima kasih!" ujar Yamamoto senang. Langsung dicomot-nya kue yang sepertinya patut dipertanyakan, melihat siapa pembuatnya. Tsuna dan Gokudera. "Ah, Gokudera!" serunya ketika melihat Gokudera sedang bersiap-siap pulang.

"Yakyuu-baka," desis Gokudera kesal. Mukanya jadi semakin tertekuk saja. Dahinya saja semakin berkerut. "Oi! Tsuna, ayo pulang!" oh, ternyata Gokudera lebih memilih mengabaikan Yamamoto.

Plik!

Eh? Plik?

Telinga semua orang rasanya berubah menjadi telinga anjing setelah mendengar Gokudera menyebut nama Tsuna. Bukan 'Hoi' atau 'Kamu', tapi Tsuna! Tsuna lho! Seorang Gokudera Hayato, memanggil nama seorang gadis selain kakaknya untuk pertama kali. Dan yang dimaksud pertama kali, maksudnya benar-benar pertama kali lho!

"Wah? Hubungan kalian selangkah lebih maju!" bukan hanya Yamamoto, tapi dua orang villain yang lain, penyebar gossip hubungan dua pemeran utama kita; Lussuria dan Mukuro. Ingatlah kembali kejadian di hari Valentine! Dan jangan pedulikan Mukuro, dia memang suka muncul dan pergi tiba-tiba.

Saking basinya, saking lelahnya, semua orang tak peduli apa yang terjadi keduanya. Tak ada tatapan marah atau cemburu, yang ada hanya wajah Tsuna yang semakin memerah. Hei, hei, apakah benar-benar ada perkembangan dalam hubungan mereka?

"Ini sebagai ucapan selamat!"

Tuhan! Yamamoto benar-benar bodoh rupanya. Saat Gokudera hendak memanggl Tsuna lagi -sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah patah arang akan sikap Yamamoto- Yamamoto menjejalkan kue buatan Tsuna ke mulutnya. Karena terlanjur masuk, terpaksa harus ditelan.

Hening!

Tentu saja hening. Penasaran mengalahkan segalanya.

"Enak!" oh, sungguh ucapan yang di luar dugaan.

= Tsuzuku =

A/N : Jadi, maafkan saya! Sungguh saya mohon, maafkan saya!

Porsi dua pemeran utama kita sangat sedikit. Sangaaaaat sedikit!

Kemudian, terima kasih pada yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Bahkan bagi yang hanya melirik, saya ucapkan terima kasih.


	4. Chapter 4 : April Mop Tragedy Part 1

"Cinta ada karena biasa"

Chapter 4 : April Mop Tragedy Part 1

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

Disclaimer : KHR © Amano Akira

Main Pair : 59 x Fem!27 / Gokudera x Fem!Tsuna

Warning : OOC, AU, aneh, gaje, typo, dsb. Don't Like? Don't Read!

# # #

Semenjak hari itu, hubungan Gokudera dan Tsuna lumayan membaik. Sangat baik malah, mereka bahkan sudah mulai mengobrol dalam perjalanan berangkat sekolah, meskipun tentu saja si Tsunahime sangat canggung saat berbicara dengan Gokudera. Padahal sudah berapa bulan mereka tinggal bersama? Coba saja tebak!

Jadi, pagi itu di lorong sekolah, saat baru saja Gokudera dan Tsuna menjejakkan kaki mereka ke lorong sekolah lantai dua, suara tamparan yang terdengar begitu keras menyambut keduanya. Spontan membuat Gokudera dan Tsuna serta semua orang menatap tak percaya akan pemandangan dua sosok di lorong tersebut, dua sosok yang hampir selalu terlihat bersama dan memiliki hubungan hangat-hangat saja selama ini. Hibari yang cuek saja sampai mengerutkan kening melihatnya.

"Aku benci Mukuro-sama!" ujar Chrome kemudian berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Mukuro yang shock dengan sebelah tangan terangkat menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja ditampar.

Sebenarnya, tak ada yang terlalu kaget kalau akhirnya seperti ini, bahkan sepertinya semua orang sudah bertaruh kapan kejadian ini akan terjadi. Tak ada yang ragu mengatakannya alasannya, asalkan tidak di depan orangnya, bahwa Mukuro itu mesum dan berkelakuan amoral. Bisa dikatakan Mukuro itu mirip Shamal dengan pembawaan lebih berwibawa layaknya playboy buaya darat. Singkat cerita, kalau Shamal itu pecinta wanita, maka Mukuro adalah seorang maniak. Tak diherankan bukan, justru kenyataan bahwa Chrome bisa bertahan selama inilah yang sebenarnya mengherankan.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tsuna keheranan.

Yang mendengarnya pertanyaan itu hanya mengangkat bahu, mereka sama tidak mengertinya dengan Tsuna tentang apa yang barusan terjadi. Sementara Mukuro masih mematung disana. Yah, siapa yang peduli pada Mukuro? Ini menarik bukan untuk mengetahui reaksi Mukuro setelah dicampakkan gadis yang –sepertinya- paling dekat dengannya?

Terlihatlah kemudian sosok Kusakabe yang mendekati Hibari, membisikkan sesuatu padanya yang membuat Hibari senang, terlihat jelas dari seringaian lebar yang langsung terukir di bibirnya. Seringaian itu rasanya cukup menakutkan karena bulu kuduk orang-orang langsung berdiri karena melihatnya.

"Rokudo Mukuro," panggil Hibari, tonfa sudah tersedia di tangannya.

Mukuro menolehkan matanya, tatapannya masih menunjukkan kebingungan. Mungkin terdengar tak mungkin serta mustahil, tapi itulah kenyataan. "Hibari,… Kyoya?"

Rasanya Hibari ingin memutar bola matanya. "Kamikorosu," ujarnya menyuarakan _trademark_nya. Tanpa basa-basi, langsung menyerbu Mukuro.

Mukuro menaikkan alisnya selagi menghindari serangan Hibari. "Aku tak berminat meladenimu hari ini. Sepertinya aku akan sedikit sibuk," kata Mukuro.

"Huh," Hibari mendengus. "Sibuk apa? Kau sudah dicampakkan kekasihmu, kau pasti hanya akan melamun di atap sekolah sepanjang hari ini. Lebih baik _sparring_ denganku kan?"

"Oya, oya, rupanya Hibari Kyoya sedang berusaha menghiburku ya? Kalau seperti itu, lebih baik kulayani saja," entah darimana asalnya, Trident sudah ada di tangan Mukuro.

Hibari rasanya ingin muntah mendengar ucapan Mukuro, berkata seolah-olah dia, seorang Hibari Kyoya sedang merayu. Kalau bukan karena perkataan Kusakabe, dia tak akan sudi bermain-main dengan _herbivore_ itu, lebih baik langsung menggigitnya sampai mati kan?

Kurang dari semenit, suara tonfa dan trident yang saling beradu terdengar di sepanjang jalan tertentu di lorong sekolah. Heran juga bagaimana Mukuro mendapat izin membawa trident ke sekolah. Tapi yang seperti itu mungkin lebih baik kita tak mengetahuinya.

# # #

"Apakah Gokudera-kun percaya bahwa Chrome akan melakukan lelucon seperti itu meskipun ini April Mop?" tanya Tsuna pada Gokudera.

Gokudera hanya mengangkat bahu seolah tidak peduli. "Asalkan tidak melibatkanku, aku tidak peduli!" ternyata dia benar-benar tidak peduli.

"Tapi rasanya lelucon Chrome terlalu mustahil untuk dipercaya," kata Tsuna masih tak percaya. Perhatian gadis itu tiba-tiba teralih ke tempat dimana Ken dan Chikusa sedang berusaha diringkus. "Dan rasanya sulit juga untuk percaya bahwa Hibari-san bisa bersikap kekanakan."

Gokudera mengangkat bahu. "Kapan lagi kita bisa mengerjai orang-orang selain hari ini? Ini hari berbohong, kau tahu?"

Ternyata kali ini yang lupa melirik kalender adalah Rokudo Mukuro. Bahkan Hibari sudah memastikan bahwa Mukuro tak boleh tahu tanggal berapa sekarang, sampai-sampai Ken dan Chikusa perlu dikurung di gudang untuk menutupi kebenaran. Yang di luar dugaan adalah bahwa I-pin mau bekerja sama. "Ini hari untuk mengerjai orang," alasan gadis _chinesse_ itu sambil tersenyum polos layaknya orang tak punya dosa. Tapi siapa yang tahu isi hati seseorang?

Tiba-tiba suara metal yang saling beradu terdengar oleh Gokudera dan Tsuna. Kemudian dua orang paling berbahaya di sekolah berlalu melewati koridor sekolah di depan mereka. Tak sampai sedetik kemudian suara teriakan seorang pangeran [palsu] lah yang terdengar.

"Oii, Fraaan! Berhenti atau kubunuh kau!"

Fran melewati mereka, disusul Bel di belakangnya.

"Kau cocok sekali memakai baju itu, senpai!" ujar Fran datar. "Tapi bercanda, kau tampak bodoh memakainya. April Mop, senpai!"

Dari belakang, Tsuna dan Gokudera dapat melihat baju seragam Belphegor yang bukan seragam. Maksudnya adalah bahwa Belphegor sedang tidak memakai baju seragam melainkan sebuah kemeja motif sapi yang sepertinya adalah milik Lambo, guru fisika yang pemalas di Namimori. Apa yang sekiranya sudah dilakukan si wakil ketua OSIS, Fran, kepada si pangeran [palsu[ mejabat ketua OSIS? Entahlah, biarlah itu menjadi rahasia yang bersangkutan berdua.

"Rasanya April Mop tahun ini sedikit menakutkan," gumam Tsuna ketakutan, berharap saja tak ada seorang pun yang berniat mengerjainya.

# # #

Makan siang di atap, seorang Tsunahime, Gokudera Hayato, I-pin, dan Chrome Dokuro.

"Tumben sekali Hibari tidak ada disini," ucap Gokudera.

I-pin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Hobi Hibari adalah tidur siang di atap," katanya, sangat tidak nyambung. "Tapi khusus hari ini dia akan membiarkan orang-orang menjajah tempat favoritnya ini. Dia tahu lho kalau Rokudo Mukuro pasti akan kesini," kemudian gadis itu melirik Chrome yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Untuk meratapi nasib gara-gara dicampakkan pacarnya!"

Chrome tersedak.

"Ah? Chrome, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tsuna panik sambil mengulurkan segelas air pada Chrome, entah dari mana.

Chrome segera meminum air yang disodorkan Tsuna. "Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih, Tsuna," katanya sambil mengembalikan gelasnya kepada Tsuna. Kemudian dia menatap I-pin yang sibuk memakan bekal Gyoza-nya.

I-pin yang sadar kalau dipandangi pun menoleh ke arah Chrome. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Wajah Chrome sedikit memerah dan dia mengalihkan tatapan matanya. "Mu-mukuro-sama,…."

"Ya?"

"Bu-bukan,…"

"Bukan?" Tanya Tsuna dan I-pin yang penasaran. Gokudera sih tidak peduli.

"Pacarku," akhirnya kalimat itu selesai. "Dia itu kakakku beda ibu." Satu misteri terungkap.

Setelah keheningan selama beberapa detik, akhirnya Tsuna dan I-pin bisa mengeluarkan karbon dioksida yang sempat tertahan di paru-paru mereka. Kemudian tinggal tunggu sepuluh detik sebelum mereka akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan, "Kau serius?" dengan nada suara dan wajah serius.

Chrome tak segera menjawab. "Hanya bercanda," ujarnya kemudian sambil melemparkan tatapan ke arah matahari yang bersinar terik, menghindari tatapan semua orang yang tak kalah membara.

"Jangan bercanda tentang hal seperti itu!" tegur Tsuna dan Gokudera. Eh, sepertinya sang pemilik rambut silver itu juga cukup kaget mendengar candaan Chrome tentang dia dan Mukuro yang sebenarnya adalah kakak-adik, walaupun sebenarnya bohong. Pokoknya Chrome dan Mukuro tak mungkin saudara.

"Tapi aku tak bercanda kok waktu kukatakan aku benci Mukuro-sama," tambah Chrome. "Bahkan saat aku mengatakan itu, aku tidak tahu bahwa sekarang adalah satu April. Aku baru tahu ketika Kumo-hito mengumumkan ke seluruh sekolah tentang tak memberi tahu Mukuro-sama tanggal berapa sekarang."

"Eh?" sekali lagi Chrome berhasil membuat temannya kaget. "Ke-kenapa kau sampai bicara seperti itu pada Mukuro? Pakai tamparan lagi," Tanya Tsuna.

"Aku kesal," jawab gadis pemalu itu kesal.

"Eh?"

"Pokoknya aku benci Mukuro-sama!"

Tak ada yang sadar bahwa ternyata Mukuro mendengarkan percakapan itu mulai dari saat Tsuna menanyakan alasan tindakan anarkis[?] Chrome. Ah, sekarang dia tampak lebih kosong dari pada sebelumnya. Berjuanglah Mukuro!

# # #

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja, Mukuro-kun?" Tanya Lussuria dengan nada melambai.

Yang ditanya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sebagai respon dan tetap diam bergeming dalam posisinya; siku bertumpu pada bingkai jendela dan kepalan tangan menyangga kepala, kaki disilangkan dan mata menatap lurus ke arah tak jelas. Sudah jelas pikirannya sedang berkelana, dan sepertinya dia tidak mendengar pertanyaan Lussuria.

"Mukuro-kun~?" Lussuria mencoba sekali lagi.

Tetap tak ada respon, walaupun sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali Lussuria mencoba. Kesabaran orang selalu ada batasnya, begitu pun dengan orang tidak peka seperti Lussuria.

BUAGH!

Sebuah tinju melayang ke kepala Mukuro, membuat pemuda tampan nan seksi dan bermata _heterochromatic_ itu terjungkal ke depan dari kursinya, melewati ambang jendela dan jatuh di semak-semak mawar milik Lussuria.

"Aw,… aw,…" ucap Mukuro yang kesakitan tertusuk duri mawar. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Luss-sensei?" Tanya Mukuro tidak terima begitu keluar dari masalah, maksudnya bebas dari jeratan duri bunga.

"Siapa suruh kau tidak menggubris keberadaanku~," jawab Lussuria sambil mengibaskan tangan ke rambutnya. "Padahal kan aku mengkhawatirkanmu~," tambahnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya, sukses membuat Mukuro menahan muntah. "Lagi pula bukankah seharusnya sekarang kau bersenang-senang? Ini kan tanggal satu April."

JDER!

Serasa ada kilat yang menyambar kepala Mukuro, padahal hari itu sangat cerah secerah raut wajah (almarhum) Ieyatsu Sawada. "KAU BENAR!" serunya alay sekali. "Aku tak perlu patah hati!" nahlho? Dia suka beneran ya sama Chrome? "Aku akan menikmati hari ini untuk membalaskan dendam sakit hati dan pipiku!"

"Ganbatte, Mukuro-kun~!" Lussuria menyemangati.

Kini, di belakang dua orang _partner-in-crime_ ini terdapat background laut yang sedang pasang. Semoga saja mereka tidak terkena ombaknya dan hanyut ke samudera. Kufufufu~

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana dengan aura yang menyakitkan mata itu?" Tanya Hibari Kyoya yang kebetulan lewat.

Mukuro menoleh, kemudian menyeringai. Entah kenapa, Hibari merinding. Firasat buruk mulai berseliweran di kepalanya. Rencana pembalasan dendam Rokudo Mukuro sepertinya sudah dimulai… mungkin.

T B C

A/N : Minna-san, maaf ya lama update. Bener-bener minta maaf bagi yang nungguin fic ini, kalau ada.

Kemudian, mungkin garing banget ya cerita ini? Malahan chapter ini difokusin ke Mukuro. Tapi tenang, chapter depan saya akan berusaha memasukkan GokuTsunanya. Kan mereka berdua pemeran utama.

Yosha, ini dia balasan reviewnya! Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini!

**Su 'Pioggia' Oxenstierna** : Duuh, saya jadi malu nih kalau dibilangin seperti itu. Oke, semoga chapter ini pun kamu suka.

**Yulie Fong** : Namanya saja Mukuro. Orang mesum itu doyan gossip #plak! Oke, smoga kamu menikmati cerita ini!

**LuvCookieMuch** : ahaha, yang namanya Yama itu harus seperti itu. Kalau ga begitu, bukan Yama kan? Semoga kamu berkenan dengan cerita ini!


	5. Chapter 5 : April Mop Tragedy Part 2

"Cinta ada karena biasa"

Chapter 5 : April Mop Tragedy Part 2

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

Disclaimer : KHR © Amano Akira

Main Pair : 59 x Fem!27 / Gokudera x Fem!Tsuna

Warning : OOC, AU, aneh, gaje, typo, dsb. Don't Like? Don't Read!

# # #

First Victim : Hibari Kyoya & I-pin

"Hibari Kyoya!" panggil Mukuro dengan nada semanis madu seraya melompat dari jendela ruang UKS, tak lupa memetik setangkai bunga mawar. Lussuria hanya memperhatikan dengan tatapan tertarik, dia sudah tahu rencana beresiko Mukuro.

"Apa maumu, _herbivore_?" Hibari mundur selangkah, tampaknya benar-benar tak enak perasaannya didekati Mukuro.

Dengan gaya alay; menyibakkan poni dan mengulurkan mawar kepada Hibari. "Setelah menerima penolakan dari my sweetheart Chrome, aku baru menyadari, ternyata…. Ternyata…. Aku selalu menyukaimu!" tidak lupa Mukuro menambahkan efek mata sendu. Diam-diam dia melirik ke arah lain, entah apa itu yang diliriknya.

Benar saja, bulu kuduk Hibari langsung berdiri semua. Tak hanya itu, bahkan aura kelamnya sudah keluar semua. "Mati kau, Rokudo Mukuro!" bisik Hibari dengan nada yang menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar teriritasi dengan keberadaan Mukuro, bahkan dia sudah meminta Mukuro untuk mati tanpa perlu menggigitnya.

"Ah, jangan malu-malu begitu, Kyo-kun~" kata Mukuro dengan suara coretmesumcoret-nya. Tidak lupa tangannya ikut beraksi. Dibuangnya sang tangkai mawar tak bersalah, kemudian sebelah lengannya melingkar begitu saja ke bahu Hibari.

Badan Hibari langsung gatal-gatal. Alergi Mukuro-nya kambuh. Tiga detik sebelum kematian mulai mengejar Mukuro dari belakang.

3…

2…

1…

BUAGHH!

Sebuah tendangan dengan telak menghantam tengkorak beserta rambut nanas Mukuro. Yak, I-pin ada disana, berdiri dengan pandangan menakutkan, bahkan karena terlalu menakutkan sampai-sampai bayangan menaungi pandangan tersebut. Aura kelam yang tidak kalah dari milik Hibari yang sudah terbebas dari pelukan Mukuro menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Hei, hei, ini Cuma April Mop Kyoya, I-pin, mana mungkin aku suka laki-laki," kata Mukuro diujungnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda menyerah. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, waktunya kejar-kejaran. Lagi.

Second Victim : Colonello & Lal Mirch

Mukuro belum puas mencari mati dengan selubung alasan balas dendam. Setelah berhasil bersembunyi dari Hibari, pemuda jahil itu menemukan mangsa baru yang tidak kalah berbahaya saat dalam perjalanan mencari sang gadis yang mencampakkannya, Chrome Dokuro. Baiklah, jadi siapa yang ditemukan oleh Mukuro? adalah sang guru olahraga Colonello bersama pasangannya sang wali kelas Tsuna, Lal Mirch. Berbahaya bukan? Pastinya.

Tapi sepertinya Mukuro tidak mengenal kata 'berbahaya'. Jadi dia dengan cueknya mendekati pasangan yang sedang mengobrol santai itu, meski diisi dengan beberapa kalimat keras dari Lal Mirch.

"Permisi, sensei," tegur Mukuro.

Spontan saja, kedua orang itu menoleh memandang Mukuro.

"Begini, sensei berdua dimintai tolong oleh Luss-sensei untuk pergi ke UKS," lanjut Mukuro.

Kening Lal berkerut. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya curiga.

"Katanya, ada beberapa dokumen kesehatan milik anak kelas asuhan Lal-sensei dan Colonello-sensei yang perlu dibahas!" dengan mudahnya Mukuro berkelit.

Ruang diantara alis Lal semakin berkerut. Tapi akhirnya kerutan curiga itu hilang juga saat Colonello menepuk bahunya. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita kesana saja untuk memastikan," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar seperti biasa.

Muka Lal Mirch sedikit terlihat memerah. "Kalau itu maumu, baiklah," katanya pelan.

Diam-diam, Mukuro menyeringai. Sejauh ini sukses, tinggal menjalankan langkah selanjutnya. Diam-diam, Mukuro mengikuti Lal dan Colonello dari belakang saat dua orang itu menuju UKS. Saat tepat di depan gudang yang pintunya terbuka lebar, Mukuro segera saja berlari sampai menjajari mereka, dan mendorong keduanya sekaligus ke samping dengan bahunya.

"Uwaaaa!"

BRAK!

BLAM!

CKLEK!

Ya, itu adalah suara teriakan kaget Lal, kemudian Colonello dan Lal yang terjatuh di lantai ruang gudang, jangan lupa suara pintu ditutup kemudian dikunci.

"Fiuuuh," ucap Mukro sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan tangan yang memegang kunci gudang. Dari mana dia sebenarnya mendapatkan kunci itu?

Sementara itu, di dalam gudang…

"ROKUDO MUKURO SIALAAANN!" teriak Lal. "Awas kau bocak br*ngs*k!"

Dan Colonello hanya mencoba menahan kemarahannya, mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak membunuh murid berandalnya satu itu ketika dia sudah keluar dari gudang dengan pintu besi ini.

Third Victim : Our lovely Gokyun and Tsu-chan

Tsuna sedang berjalan sendirian di lorong sekolah hendak menuju ke ruang kelas ketika tiba-tiba saja Rokudo Mukuro muncul di depannya dengan senyum licik terpampang gratis tanpa obral di wajahnya. Mendadak Tsuna ingin menjerit dan berlari.

"Oya, Tsunahime," tegur Mukuro begitu melihat sosok Tsuna.

"Ro-Rokudo Mukuro-senpai, konnichiwa," kata Tsuna menyapa, mencoba bersikap sopan.

Entah efek cahaya, atau mata Tsuna yang rusak, dia seperti melihat sayap kelelawar tumbuh di punggung Mukuro untuk sekejab. Oke, tapi Mukuro memang cocok memiliki sayap, sangat cocok jika dipadukan dengan sifat iblis dan trident mematikannya.

Mukuro berjalan mendekati Tsuna. "Tsunahime," panggil Mukuro dengan suara seduktif andalannya. "Apa kau tahu, dimana My sweet Chrome berada?"

Kalau wajahmu didekati seorang lelaki tampan, seksi, dan seduktif, tentu saja wajahmu akan memerah bukan? Nah, itulah yang terjadi pada Tsuna.

"Ti-tidak tahu, Senpai. Terakhir bertemu tadi di atap saat makan siang, mungkin sekarang dia sudah berada di kelas," jawab Tsuna dengan gugup.

"Hmm, begitu ya," kata Mukuro datar. "Oya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Gokudera?" Tanya Mukuro iseng, entah direncanakan atau tidak.

"Baik-baik saja, senpai," jawab Tsuna mencari objek lain yang bisa mengalihkan dirinya dari Mukuro. "Go-gokudera-kun meski orangnya sedikit kasar, tapi dia orang yang baik hati," kali ini wajah Tsuna memerah malu.

"Wah? Wah? Kau benar-benar suka padanya ya," kata Mukuro sambil berkacak pinggang memperhatikan teman dekat "My sweet Chrome"-nya.

"Iya, aku sangat menyukainya," kata Tsuna polos dengan bersemangat sambil tersenyum manis . sepertinya dia salah mengartikan kata suka yang dimaksud oleh Mukuro. "Ah," tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik perhatian Tsuna, yaitu Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang sedang baru saja muncul dari balik tikungan. "Itu disana ada Gokudera-kun, permisi ya, Senpai. Kau bisa menemukan Chrome di kelas," kata Tsuna kemudian kabur sambil berseru keras, "Gokudera-kun!"

Mukuro tetap berdiri di tempatnya sebentar, menghitung sampai angka dua puluh, kemudian berbalik. Berjalan menuju Gokudera dan Tsuna yang mengobrol. "Terima kasih ya, Tsunahime, atas informasinya," kata Mukuro pada Tsuna. Kemudian dia bicara pada Gokudera, "Kau pasti senang ya punya pacar semanis ini, tadi dia bilang padaku bahwa dia sangat menyukaimu lho!"

Wajah Tsuna langsung memerah karena mendengarnya, begitu juga wajah Gokudera.

"Jangan bercanda kau, Teme!" kata Gokudera kesal sambil mengacungkan tinjunya ke arah Mukuro. Sementara Yamamoto yang ada disana hanya tersenyum seperti biasa sambil berkata, "Maa… Maa…"

"Aku tidak bercanda kok. Benarkan, Tsunahime?"

Pertanyaan Mukuro tersebut dijawab dengan wajah Tsuna yang semakin memerah. Mukuro ber-_smirk _ria.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu ya, semoga Chrome benar-benar ada di kelas," Mukuro berkata sok akrab sambil menepuk punggung Gokudera keras-keras sampai pemuda berambut silver itu nyaris tersungkur kemudian Mukuro berlalu.

Tapi, mungkin tersungkur lebih baik bagi keadaan dari pada situasi saat ini. Gokudera tidak jadi tersungkur karena berpegangan pada Tsuna, tepatnya merangkulkan lengan pada leher si gadis. Masih ingat dengan alergi Gokudera yang tidak masuk akal? Kejahilan ketiga pun sukses. Dibuktikan dari jeritan Tsuna yang kembali harus menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"GOKUDERA-KUN!"

Last Victim : His Sweet Chrome, or himself?

Tepat ketika Mukuro berbelok di tikungan sebelah kelas Chrome, dia langsung berhadapan dengan Chrome.

"Oya, oya," ujar Mukuro ketika melihat pandangan mata Chrome menyipit ditambah ekspresi wajah seram dan marah. "_Calm down, My sweet Chrome_," lanjutnya. Tapi bukannya tenang, sepertinya Chrome malah makin marah.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, _mesum_!"

JLEB

Kata 'mesum' benar-benar menusuk perasaan dan harga diri Mukuro. Toh, bukan dia yang meminta dilahirkan dengan kontur wajah semesum ini. Ah, rupanya Mukuro bisa juga mengakui bahwa dirinya itu mesum.

Oke, lupakan saja dulu pembahasan memalukan satu itu. Kembali ke topic tentang rencana _april mop_ Mukuro pada Chrome yang masih misteri.

"Oya, Chrome," sekali lagi Mukuro mencoba mengajak Chrome bicara baik-baik. "Jangan sebut aku seperti itu. Kau yang paling tahu bahwa aku tidak seperti itu kan?"

"Justru aku yang paling tahu kalau Mukuro-sama itu seperti itu," sangkal Chrome.

_Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres_, batin Mukuro curiga.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu, Chrome? Apa salahku? Kalau kau tidak bilang mana aku tahu," Tanya Mukuro dengan pandangan mata memelas. Dan entah kenapa, aksi sok imut itu malah membuat urat kemarahan Chrome semakin berkedut.

"Enyah kau!" kata Chrome berapi-api. Di tangannya sudah ada sebuah trident. Sebagai catatan, trident milik Chrome sebenarnya adalah trident cadangan milik Mukuro yang memang selalu dibawa-bawa olehnya. Yak, jadi, Chrome pun mengayunkan trident-nya ke arah Mukuro.

Dengan gesit, Mukuro menhindar, melompat ke belakang. "Uwaah_, calm down, My sweet Chrome_," Mukuro mengulangi _line_-nya. Ah, sepertinya dia sudah kehabisan kata untuk menenangkan _His sweet Chrome_.

Buk!

Sayang sekali, selagi mundur-mundur menghindari serangan Chrome, Mukuro sama sekali tidak menghiraukan sekitarnya, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang berbahaya sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Kalau saja Mukuro tidak menabrakkan punggungnya pada orang berbahaya tersebut, mungkin Mukuro akan mati dengan tenang tanpa tahu penyiksaan. Tapi, sekali lagi, sayang sekali bahwa Mukuro harus menyadari kehadiran seseorang tersebut.

Chrome menghentikan serangannya ketika melihat seseorang yang dimaksud, dan dengan segera menyimpan trident-nya kembali. "Ma-maaf sudah membuat keributan di lorong, wakil kepala sekolah," kata Chrome sambil membungkukkan badannya 45 derajat.

Sementara Mukuro, saat dia mendongak memandang wajah si kepala sekolah, raut wajah Mukuro langsung diwarnai kesan horror. "Ah, Reborn-sensei," kata Mukuro sekedar penjelasan.

Reborn tersenyum, senyum sadis andalannya. "Membuat kekacauan di sekolah lagi, Rokudo Mukuro-kun?" katanya dengan maksud tidak bertanya. "Tapi berhubung aku sedang senang, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa memberikan hukuman langsung padamu. Sebagai gantinya, terimalah hukuman dari dua guru yang lain dan pelajaran kedisiplinan dari Hibari Kyoya, mengerti?" jelasnya panjang lebar kemudian menyingkir agar Mukuro dapat melihat apa yang ada di balik punggungnya.

Disana berdiri tiga orang manusia yang sangat menakutkan jika dibuat marah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan korban kejahilan si mesum yang sedang patah hati sebelumnya; Hibari Kyoya, Lal Mirch, dan Colonello.

"C-chrome, kau mau membantuku kan?" siapa lagi yang bisa diandalkan selain gadis itu, karena tentu saja dan jangan sampai lupa bahwa Ken serta Chikusa masih terkurung di suatu tempat yang ternyata bukan gudang.

"Maaf, Mukuro-sama. Semoga dengan begini kau bisa merubah sikapmu itu," kata Chrome dengan raut tegas.

Eh? Eeeeeh?

Yak , april mop hari ini diakhiri dengan pelajaran kedisiplinan untuk Rokudo Mukuro. Dan selama nyaris setengah bulan, Mukuro harus absen sekolah karena dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Dan syukurlah sepertinya akibat Mukuro masuk rumah sakit, Chrome perlahan jadi baik lagi kepadanya. Usut punya usut, ternyata Chrome marah pada Mukuro karena sehari sebelum april mop, gadis itu melihat Mukuro sedang menggoda seorang gadis dari Midori High School.

Sekian, sampai jumpa.

T B C

Mada-mada Tsuzuku

A/N : Nah, ini dia April Mop tragedy part 2.

Apakah reader suka? Ngga suka? Iya, saya tau kalau cerita ini gaje kok. Tauu banget.

Nah, terima kasih buat yang sudah ngebaca chapter ini, juga yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya. Dan maaf bila cerita ini berisikan sesuatu yang menyinggung perasaan reader semuanya.

There is a reply for review :

**Su 'Pioggia' Oxenstierna** : Well, Thanks for RnR. Err… lucu ya? Makasih. Untunglah cerita ini ga garing. Haha, kan Primo itu kakeknya Tsu-chan. Apa mau saya idupin lagi sebagai Giotto XP

**LuvCookieMuch** : Thanks For RnR. Iya, maaf ya lama. Nah ini ada romance dikit dengan setting yang klise seperti biasa tentang GokuTsuna. Tapi chapter ke depan saya usahakan banyak.

**Yulie Fong** : Thanks for RnR. Ah, ga sampe satu decade ah. Ya, anggaplah itu hint 6918 walau aslinya saya ga rela kalau mereka berdua dipersatukan. Tapi apa daya? Saya haruslah bersikap adil bukan?

**Rachigekusa** : Thanks for RnR. Ah, anda mau membaca cerita ini dan bahkan sampai mereviewnya saja saya sudah senang. Dan benarkah? Yatta, ada fans 5927 lagi XD Ahaha, iya, itu Mukuro udah tau dari pas Chrome dkk ngobrol di atap.

Yosh, tolong berikah kritik dan saran kalian semua ya!

See you next chapter, Chapter 6 : EXAM, TO THE EXTREME!


End file.
